1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control device, and especially to a function selecting operation of an operation support control.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2014-152801 discloses an operation support control of the vehicle, such as automobiles, specifically, a technique about a function of cruise control with an intervehicle distance control (ACC: Adaptive Cruise Control). JP-A No. 2014-159249 discloses a technique about a function of active lane keeping (ALK: Active Lane Keep).
When various kinds of operation support functions are incorporated into a vehicle, an operator needs to select one or some of the operation support functions during operation of the vehicle. Here, if two kinds of modes are provided as the operation support functions, the operator needs to perform two operations: a selection of first or second mode and a selection of turning ON or OFF of the mode. Thus, if two kinds of switches of a function ON/OFF manipulandum and a mode selection manipulandum are mounted to the vehicle, the number of switches increases. Therefore, a space for the switches is needed and the cost increases. Meanwhile, in order to enable it to select multiple modes and the function OFF with only one switch, a circuit type switch may be provided to allow the operator to select each of the modes and the function OFF. However, in such a case, this kind of switch does not provide an instinctive operability because the number of operations to a target position (i.e., the mode or the function OFF) differs according to the present position or mode. Further, since the time period during which the operator's eyes move is extended, it is not preferred in terms of safety.